


Illusion

by FrozenDesert



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDesert/pseuds/FrozenDesert





	Illusion

【1】

爱情最至高无上、独一无二的愉悦，乃在于心中确知自己正从事邪恶之事。  
——安吉拉.卡特

李东海曾经以为这种事永远不会发生在自己身上，但事实上它就是发生了，他费力地睁开眼睛，却依旧什么都看不见，周围静极了，他眨眨眼，听到睫毛与布料摩擦的声音，这才后知后觉地反应过来自己的眼睛被蒙住了。

更加诡异的是，他身上甚至没有衣服。

他抽了一口冷气，猛地坐起来，听到铁器碰撞的声响，同时感到手腕和脚腕摩擦的疼痛。

可以确定，他被绑架了。

这不合理，他想，自己家境普通，无钱无势，也未曾与人交恶，到底谁会绑架他？

他摸索着爬起来，艰难地保持着平衡慢慢走着，发现这似乎是一个很小的房间，里面没有任何家具，只是铺满了厚厚的地毯，脚镣上的铁链越来越紧，他猜想应该快到门口了，但是再也无法前进一步。

他颓然地坐下，想着绑架自己的究竟会是谁，他的重感冒还没有完全好，再加上迷药的药效没过，想着想着居然抵御不住困意睡了过去。

李东海是被开门的声音惊醒的。

一瞬间他全身都绷紧了，赤裸的身体下意识地蜷缩起来，他听到门打开又关上，绑匪站在门口，似乎打量了他一会儿才向他走来，从脚步声判断应该是个男人，他不紧不慢地走到他身边，站定，俯视着他。

他闻到一阵熟悉的雪松的香气。

“睡得好吗？”

李赫宰说。

“赫宰？我不明白…李赫宰，你在…这是什么，你在开玩笑吗？”李东海的大脑一片混乱，语无伦次地问着自己都觉得荒唐的问题。

李赫宰似乎很愉悦，声音甚至带着笑意：“这么快就认出我了？东海，我们共事了那么久，你觉得我看起来像是很爱开玩笑的人吗？”

说话的时候他始终站着，俯视着坐在地上缩成一团的李东海。

李东海的嘴唇动了动，似乎还想说什么，但很快又闭上了。

“没有问题了吗？”

李东海摇摇头。做了两年同事，他很了解李赫宰，一旦做一件事，就代表他已经做好了万全的准备。

李赫宰终于蹲下来，他的手指搭上李东海的肩膀，指尖缓慢地来回抚摸着他的肌肤，动作轻柔爱惜，像在抚摸一匹上好的丝绸，他用一种近乎贪念的口吻说：“你的裸体真美，跟我想象中一模一样。”

李东海打了个冷颤，但他依然没有开口，虽然看不见，但他直觉这时的李赫宰跟他两年来熟悉的那个人一点都不一样。

李赫宰的手指一路向下，摸到他的腰腹和胯骨，他的身体的确很漂亮，线条流畅，肌肉紧实匀称，因为紧张而布满薄薄的一层汗水，显得亮晶晶的，李赫宰看着他闭着眼睛微微发抖的样子，短促地笑了一下，恶作剧似地直接探进了他紧紧合拢的两腿中间。

李东海怎么也没想到他会直接摸到那里，惊得声音都变了调：“不要……你到底要做什么！”

鼻端的雪松香越来越近，他感到李赫宰的发丝轻轻扫过脸颊，他低沉的声音在他耳边响起，像撒旦的召唤，充满恶意和引诱，又威严得像一桩审判：

“我要惩罚你。”

 

【2】

他像烈日般爱我，爱得那么妒忌。  
——阿赫玛托娃

身下的地毯很厚，软和得如在云端，他猜想这或许是一块昂贵的深灰色地毯，他曾经无意间看到他翻阅家居杂志，在一张地毯的图片上停留良久，当时他笑着问他是很喜欢这块地毯吗，他也微笑着回答：“是啊，家里需要这样一块地毯。”

李东海现在明白他为何需要这块地毯了，他陷在厚实的长毛绒里，牙关紧咬，偶尔漏出两声急促的呻吟，下半身强烈的快感令他仿佛承受不住地撇过头去，仅露出半张英俊得惊心动魄的侧脸，他看不到李赫宰的表情，但他知道他正在看着他，用一种属于猎人的贪婪而灼热的眼神审视着他，而他在他的目光里变得越来越烫，像一壶炉灶上的水，逐渐攀升到沸点，而后爆发出滚烫的蒸汽和尖锐的声响。

他发着抖地大口喘息着，薄薄的嘴唇微张，全身都散发着无辜的情欲，李赫宰的呼吸也变得紊乱，他紧紧盯着在他手里高潮的李东海，眼神隐忍得可怕，但是不，还不是时候。他不动声色地深吸一口气，而后慢慢地用自己沾满精液的手抚摸他的胸口，将他刚刚喷薄而出的欲念尽数返还。

李东海被这个近乎羞辱的动作激得浑身颤抖，还没有来得及说什么就被李赫宰抱到膝上，他听见李赫宰用一种审问犯人的傲慢的语调问他：“感冒好了吗？”

他侧过脸，拒绝回答。

李赫宰并没有被这个动作激怒，他的手掌漫不经心搭上他的臀部，另一只手按住他的挣扎，紧接着仿佛安抚似的拍了拍他的屁股，继续问：“喜欢爬山？”

李东海根本没有想到会承受这种明目张胆的羞辱，他整张脸到脖子都涨红了，却依然紧闭着嘴巴不肯开口。

李赫宰却觉得他这个样子有趣极了，他扬起手，像真正的体罚那样用力击打他的臀部：“喜欢吗？”

李东海被羞辱得几乎要哭出来，身为一个三十二岁的成年男人却被另一个男人像抱孩子一样抱在膝上，甚至像孩童一样被打屁股，他不断挣扎着却无济于事，后背上的手却像钳子一样禁锢着他，甚至因为他的挣扎而加大了惩罚的力度，房间里清脆的巴掌声刺耳得逼人，他感到自己变得脆弱而渺小，被绑架的感觉在这一刻变得无比清晰起来，他被操控着，被惩罚着，而那个无情的施刑者是他最熟悉的同事，李赫宰。

又一次无情的拍打：“和崔先生玩得开心吗？”

他惊讶得终于转过头，声音还带着哽咽问他：“你怎么知道？”

“看来是很开心了。”李赫宰的语调冷得像机械的声响。

李东海简直不可思议：“……玩得开心又怎么样，你说‘要惩罚我’的理由就是这个？”

李赫宰静了片刻，残忍地笑了：“足够了，亲爱的。”

他停下惩罚的动作，倾身解开蒙住他眼睛的布，双手滑过他身体的每一个部位，接着不容置疑地打开他的双腿，动作缓慢郑重，如同完成某种淫邪的仪式，藉着房间里微弱的光，他看见李东海因为不适应光线而盈满水汽的眼睛茫然地注视着他，他满意地碰一碰他的嘴唇，像检验猎物，然后捂住他的嘴巴，拿起放在一边的rush凑到他鼻子下，等待着他因为无法呼吸而不得不大口吸入催情的气体，整个过程他的动作都是慢条斯理的，跟他工作时游刃有余的样子没有丝毫不同，他看着李东海的身体慢慢变得潮红，像崩裂的石榴终于溢出鲜红的汁液，秾丽得如同食人的花朵。

这处子般的殷红是他即将享用的佳宴，他享受着他哀求般的喘息，手指沾满黏腻的液体探进他幽深的洞穴，看着他在他手中如同绷紧的琴弦颤动着发出细弱的声响，他的手指很快在他湿热紧致的通道里变得灵活起来，他紧密地揉弄着那致命的一点，李东海在从未体验过的情潮里无法自控地发出求救般的呼喊，溢出嘴边却被挤压成许多破碎混乱的呻吟，他不得不抓紧李赫宰的肩膀，像走投无路的猎物竟只能渴求猛兽的怜惜。

房间里的光线慢慢变暗，他感到自己正乘坐透明飞机升上云端，但却遇到颠簸，李赫宰的手指撤了出去，他低哑的声音不再光滑，像经过磨砂的金属，带着微微刺人的痛感，他双手撑在他脸侧将他完全包围，李东海喘得带上哭腔，看起来可怜极了，但李赫宰不肯满足他，一个称职的猎人必须残忍，他隐忍着发出命令：“求我。求我操你。”

李东海茫然地看着他，似乎不明白为什么会是自己求他，但李赫宰的表情看起来像一只饿极的野兽，他几乎感到死亡的气息，不仅来自于他浓得几乎化为实质的欲望，还有体内海啸狂潮般的空虚，他屈服了，他像一颗烂熟得即将下坠的果实颤抖着发出甜美的邀请：“求你……求求你……啊！”

李赫宰粗暴地插入他，如同刽子手毫不迟疑地斩下囚犯的头颅，他狰狞怒张的匕首处置着鲜美诱人的猎物，他爽得发狂，阴茎楔入的洞穴紧窒温暖，不知羞耻地含吮着那处置自己的刑具，李东海背对着他，腰身结实劲窄，漂亮的脊背滑腻得犹如锦缎，他无法自控地俯下身去舔咬他的后颈，留下一个个艳丽的标记，他的额头抵着他线条干净的下颔，没有尽头般地在他体内冲撞着，他意识到自己终于占有了他，他日思梦想的猎物，他感到自己被一团玫瑰色的烟雾裹住，肉体的颜色，欲望的颜色，血的颜色，他多希望这玫瑰色的洞穴直通他的心脏，多希望撷取灵魂同劫掠肉体一样轻易。李东海向后转过脸，汗湿的头发摩擦着他的脸颊，他一向清透的眼睛里如今含了一汪深不见底的湖水，他着迷地看着他呜咽的样子，拽过他的头发让他更贴近自己，李东海感觉头皮微微一痛，紧接着李赫宰的嘴唇不由分说地吻了上来，他的右手掌握着他的后脑，让他只能无力地承受这个暴烈滚烫的深吻，他听见外面起风了，他混沌地想着应该是傍晚了，冬天的风刮得格外酷烈，一如房间里惩罚般的的性爱，他仿佛看见无边的欲望如同雪原永无止尽的延展。李赫宰伏在他背上不知餍足地刺穿着他，额头的汗水滴落在他后背上，令他感觉自己变成某种容器，里面盛满了他猩红的欲望。过多的快感逼得他昏昏沉沉，他感到自己即将逼近那个欲望转换为痛苦的节点，他已经无力迎合或者反抗，只能下意识地发出细碎的哭泣般的呻吟。

他被主宰着，他的欲望之火，他被抛向云端又摔落地面，燃烧又熄灭，破碎又复原，在这个狂风呼啸的严冬，这个昏暗的傍晚，他们失去了身份，甚至感到自己失去了记忆，在这间隐秘而狭窄的暗室里濒死般地做爱，李赫宰紧紧抵住他射精的那一刻，他甚至错觉他们是一对不死不休的爱侣，他失焦地望着黑暗中的天花板，感到自己像一张被握皱后又缓缓伸开的草纸，不再平整，但却拥有了生命的温度。

 

【3】

肉体是爱的理由；而后，是庇护爱的堡垒；而后，是爱的牢房。  
——阿米亥

“第几天了？”他问李赫宰。

他不知道自己被关在这里几天了，没有手表和日历，他只能靠着通过封紧栅栏的小窗透进来的天光分辨时间。李赫宰一手掌握他所有的行动，为他做饭、洗澡，把他当作没有自理能力的孩童对待，他们频繁地做爱，在狭小房间里的每个角落，在任何时间，用各种姿势，他经常恍惚地觉得自己就要死了，在这间潮热暗沉的欲望之室，死于李赫宰的情欲里。

“七天了。”

七，多巧合的罪恶的数字，他默算了一下：“快要到圣诞节了。”

“是啊。”李赫宰笑，愉悦地揉揉他的发顶，“我为你准备了圣诞礼物。”

他懒得猜测那会是什么淫荡的形式，去年圣诞李赫宰送了他一张黑胶唱片，他从未对他说过自己喜欢听老式唱片，但他不知怎么留意到了，他是这样的人，看起来冷淡疏离，其实对关系亲近的人很柔软细心，收到礼物后他开心了很久，觉得自己往他的领地迈近了一步，他没有想到自己是以这种方式被准入他的地界，命运如此吊诡而讽刺，总是玩笑，总是戏弄，总是差之毫厘失之千里，每次他以为自己终于抓住什么，却总是发现徒劳地发现那不过是幻影。

圣诞节那天李赫宰果然拿进来一个大盒子，他兴致勃勃地把盒子放到他面前让他打开，他配合地打开，感觉呼吸都要停止了——红得刺眼的绳子和蜡烛。

他想起早年间去中国，那里的习俗是结婚时要穿红，红衣服红床单红地毯，铺天盖地的艳红，红色在他们的传统里代表喜庆吉利，他却觉得那是充满了献祭意味的血的颜色，女人被献祭给男人，处子被献祭给恶魔，奴隶被献祭给主人。

他看着自己身上蛛网般缠绕的纤细柔韧的红线，意识到自己是那个祭品，他觉得自己像个古老的中国新娘，穿着火红的嫁衣等待着那个注定占有他一生的男人。绳子缠得有点紧，他不舒服地动了动，李赫宰温和地询问他：“很疼吗？”然后把绳结松了松，这样体贴的举动让他错觉自己仿佛是被宠爱的，但也太有限，他明白主人宠爱奴隶的动机出于掠夺。

李赫宰好像回到了小时候，他像个小男孩那样乐此不疲地摆弄组装他的积木，他从未拥有过如此精美奢华的圣诞礼物，他的礼物浑身赤裸，鸦黑色的发丝顺服地贴着额头，雕塑般流畅优美的侧脸上没有丝毫表情，仿佛一尊神祗沉默地承受了所有的苦难，这样的李东海令他产生一种疼痛而扭曲的兴奋，他的施虐欲前所未有地膨胀起来，像一只饥肠辘辘的困兽，在极致的饥饿里竟产生毁灭一切的冲动。

蜡烛的温度足够灼热又不足以烫伤，但李东海还是觉得自己要被烧焦了，他的皮肉急遽地收缩，心脏仿佛也跟着被捏紧，他好奇自己的肌肉会不会承受不住地爆开，那血红色的烟花一定很美。每一滴蜡油落在他身上，他都会不由自主地颤抖一下，他身上开满靡丽的摇摇欲坠的花，像吸满了鲜血的带刺的玫瑰。

插入他的那一刻李赫宰用狂热而迷恋的语调在他耳边说：“Merry Christmas, 亲爱的。”

圣诞夜是怎样的呢，李东海已经有点忘了，有时候他是和女朋友一起度过，纵容地陪着那些女孩庆祝玩闹，有时候他会自己在街头闲逛，与一对又一对闪亮欢悦的情侣擦肩而过，拿出手机拍下商场门口华丽得仿佛虚幻的圣诞树，他明白自己其实不快乐，但他以为那就是成年人的生活，宿命般的孤独，连心碎都静默无声。可此刻他躺在蓬松软和的地毯上，双腿攀在李赫宰劲瘦的腰间，李赫宰的手臂死死地禁锢着他，滚烫的嘴唇不断吻着他的锁骨和喉结，他觉得好热，热得晕晕乎乎，如同陷入一个暖洋洋的梦里，过往那些貌合神离或孤单游荡的圣诞夜都遥远得不再真实，仅剩此刻是真的，实在的肉体，白炽的激情，在这个所有人都在欢笑庆祝的节日里，他们在这个无人知晓的阴暗角落里犯罪，在冷酷的世界尽头狂热地做爱，天地一片洁白，只有他们是肮脏的，两个漂泊的旅人，两个世俗生活的逃犯，用尽全力拥抱着彼此，他们只有彼此。

他脸上写满自暴自弃的沉迷，看得李赫宰痛极了，他开始痛恨自己的粗暴和笨拙，他想或许自己应该继续假装温柔有礼，毕竟他已经伪装了那么久，太久了，他色授魂与，辗转反侧，终于在这个冬天不堪地决堤，他俯身吻他，闻到他身上雨后黄昏的味道，那是自己强加给他的味道，与他的喜好截然不同，李东海喜爱的香气总是甜蜜而轻盈的，油桃、蜂蜜、牛奶、铃兰，像他的人一样梦幻而剔透，让自己的阴暗无所遁形。高潮的时候李东海发出嘶哑含混的叫喊，下意识地抓住他的手，李赫宰的心脏猛然收紧，像一颗坍缩的恒星，他明白原来自己才是被囚禁的那个人，从爱上他那一刻起他已经是一败涂地的奴隶。

高潮止息，李赫宰解开束缚他的的绳子，十分怜爱地吻了吻他的眉心，他听到自己平静地说：  
“新年那天，你就走吧。”

 

【4】

我们相爱如罂粟和记忆，我们睡了像酒在螺壳里，像海，在月亮的血色光芒里。  
——保罗.策兰

新年前一天李赫宰解开了他手脚上的的镣铐，把他带到楼上的客厅，李东海突然感觉有点荒谬，他说不准这个举动是临别赠礼还是作为他这几天表现顺从的奖励。他久违地走到窗边，外面正在下雪，他觉得自己好像很久没有看到过雪了，在地下室度过的十几天比他的一生还要漫长。客厅的落地窗大而明亮，似乎一伸手就可以毫无阻碍地碰到外面的世界，他有点慌乱，转过头寻找李赫宰的身影，他不知道在翻找什么，穿着简单的白色T恤和灰裤子，身形清瘦，肩胛骨突兀地支棱着，那个作为同事的李赫宰好像又回来了，他深深地凝视着他忙碌的背影，脸上的表情捉摸不定。

李赫宰拿着两瓶红酒走过来：“终于找到了，难得的好酒，我还以为被我不小心扔掉了。”

李东海接过红酒拿在手里掂量了一会儿，突然语气模糊地问他：“你这么轻松，不怕我离开之后去警察局举报你吗？”

李赫宰笑着问：“你会吗？”

“我为什么不会？绑架，非法拘禁，够你在监狱里呆好几年了。”

李赫宰看了他片刻，很无所谓地摸摸他的脸：“那就去吧。”

“因你获罪，我不胜荣幸。”

他们享用了很丰盛的一餐，其间他们都很沉默，李东海望着从容的李赫宰，心里生出一点无可奈何的悲悯，说不清为他还是为自己，他想这好像最后的晚餐，手中的红酒是他点幻的清水，桌上的珍馐是他的血肉筋脉，这一场离别之宴执意要把不可告人的私欲剥落得纤毫毕现。

慢慢地他们都有了一点醉意，开始有一搭没一搭地聊天，李赫宰今天格外健谈，他说第一次看到他的时候觉得他好傻，那时候的李东海还是刚踏入职场的年轻人，对谁都不设防地笑，喜欢在没人看见的角落里发呆，也是这样一个冬天，他看到李东海在冰天雪地里排队买奶茶，他不知道遇到了什么好事，整个人都在熠熠生辉，天气很冷，他的鼻尖冻得红红的，不断地搓着手向手心哈气，看起来像一只惹人怜爱的小仓鼠，那一瞬间他好像当胸中了一枪，说不清是被他的明亮击中还是别的什么，他开始不自觉地留意他，不动声色地照顾他，直到有一天猛然发觉自己早已不可自拔地爱上他。李东海静静听着他有点颠三倒四的话语，觉得心里好似有大风刮过，吹得一地狼藉。

李赫宰醉意朦胧地看着李东海，他低头不知道在想什么，额头在酒精的作用下染上暧昧的粉红色，睫毛上沾着一点无辜的水汽，他小心翼翼地靠近他，眼里甚至有恳求的意味，他做好了被拒绝的打算，但李东海一动不动地坐着，好像没有感觉到他的靠近，他鼓起勇气，毫无阻碍地吻上了他柔软的嘴唇。

李东海认为这是他们第一次真正意义上的做爱，没有人被捆绑或强迫，没有抗拒压抑的气流，他们拥吻着倒在落地窗前的沙发上，他听到炽热的皮肤摩擦的声音，喝醉的李赫宰像一只摔出裂隙的陶器，摸上去粗糙而疼痛，他伸手摩挲李赫宰的侧脸，动作同李赫宰抚摸他时如出一辙地轻柔迷恋。他着迷地闻着他身上熟悉的雪松味，Gucci Guilty，罪的气息，前调辛辣冷冽，尾调却缓缓收至清甜，在地下室里闻到这个气味他就确定是他，太熟悉了，他曾在无数个无梦的夜里疯狂地渴念这个气味，每次他们擦肩而过，每次他们靠在一次讨论手中的报表，每一个他们相处的瞬间都萦绕着清冷的木香，他常常装作不经意地微微贴近他，让他的衬衫蹭上自己的手臂，他暗蓝色的衣料摩擦着自己的皮肤，好像细弱的电流鞭打着身体，他怎么会离开呢，他爱他，他早就爱他，爱得昏庸而胆怯，持久而绵长。

外面的雪还在下，隆冬大雪所到之处一切洁白，他看着李赫宰睡熟的侧脸，心里酸软得发胀，像月亮融化在大海里，他决定要在他醒来时送给他一个吻，让他知道什么才是令人愉快的新年礼物，他爱的人很笨拙，但是没有关系，他们还有很多时间，足够他们都学会怎么去爱。

END

2018/9/10


End file.
